Under The Same Sky
by darkjessie543
Summary: Before she knew it she was knocked to the floor, Sasuke's sharp blade caressing her neck as he straddled her waist. "Check mate, Sa-ku-ra" He purred in his deep seductive voice. Please read and review and let me know what you think :) No ninja war in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys I haven't written a story in a long time... Also I had to make a new account because I can't remember what my old one was. Anyway I've been bored lately so I've decided to try and write a story again. Hopefully I'll finish it this time and maybe it won't be too bad. (A/N)**

Sakura walked down the lonely street of Konoha, the same street she walked every time she finished her shift late at the hospital. She usually walked home along a shorter path but at this time of night it's full of drunken men crawling out of the bars lining the street. It was midnight when she reached her door. She pulled her jingling keys out her jacket pocket careful not to drop the large stack of papers cradled in her arms.

She walked into her medium sized apartment, shedding her jacket onto the coat rack shaped like a moose's horn hanging on the wall. She carried the papers into her office and plopped them onto her desk. She sat down and shuffled through the papers, most of which were incomplete patient's forms that she had to fill out. She eyes stopped on a scroll stamped with the official Hokage crest. She opened it and her glowing orbs sped down the page.

"A mission, eh?" she said to herself a grin spreading across her face, she hadn't been on a mission in at least two months. Sakura was eighteen and was now quite an asset to her village she was the best medic in the land whom only Tsunade could compare. Sakura was informally part of the Anbu and on her last mission she was assigned to assist and heal one of the Anbu teams.

This mission was a solo mission in the Sound. The villagers there have reported that an epidemic of influenza had broken out, one which currently had no cure. She was assigned to assist them by extracting the bacteria and creating a cure which she would distribute. The influenza had horrible symptoms and if she did not leave soon a large amount of innocent people would die. This was an urgent mission and she would have to head out in the morning.

She sat up and walked to her room, searching for her weapon pouch and medicinal satchel. After making sure she had everything she needed including chakra and soldier pills as well as clothing changes, food, weapons and sealing scrolls she took a shower and went to bed. When the sunlight caressed her cheeks her eyes drifted open, a glazed look covering her emerald orbs. A yawn escaped her slightly parted lips and she arched her back like a stretching cat.

She hopped out of bed changing into her pink shirt black pants and red tank top. Once she had eaten and packed a supply of food and money into her back pack she grabbed her supplies, strapping her medicinal satchel around her waist and her weapon pouch around her thigh. Sakura left her apartment and walked to Tsunade's office to report to her. This was something that all ninja's had to do before embarking on a mission assigned to them by the Hokage herself.

"Sakura, you're already leaving Konoha?" Tsunade asked tiredly lifting her head off her desk. A few bottles of sake were lying empty on her desk and it was obviously Tsunade had a raging migraine. "Hai, sorry for waking you, Shizune let me in." She replied cheerily. Tsunade let out a sigh of recognition and wished her well on her mission. Sakura stood at the gates of Konoha breathing the richly pine scented fresh air into her lungs. "Here I go." She said aloud to herself a brilliant grin spreading across her pretty features.

She jumped from tree to tree, her feet laden with small amounts of chakra. At the speed she was going she would be there in a few days. After a few hours of high speed travel she stopped and rested her back her back on a tree and pulled a breakfast bar out her back pack. She bit into the bar and smiled childishly as she bit into the bar, strawberry was her favourite flavour. It was then that she sensed something she hadn't in a very long time.

She quickly cloaked her chakra and dropped the bar into her back pack. Her eyes raced wildly around the terrain below her. Her eyes widened drastically as she spotted them below

It was Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, the electricity just went out and I have a laptop and nothing better to do in no light, so I decided to update the story earlier than I expected to, I won't always be this quick because I usually spend time writing this during class when I am bored. Enjoy the new chappy 3 (A/N) Oh... AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO ;_;.**

Her eyes blinked rapidly and she pressed herself against the tree and kept as still as possible trying her best not to get spotted. She wasn't just scared; she also didn't want to get spotted because she decided she had a mission she needed to complete. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin walked under her tree. All of them besides, Sasuke of course, were arguing about who was going to cook when they set up camp. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in annoyance at their childish acts.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened a bit as he looked straight up at Sakura. A smirk covered his face and just as quickly as his eyes had widened they were normal again. He gave Sakura a somewhat questioning and challenging look. And then he looked in front of him and carried on walking like nothing had happened. Sakura's eyebrows lowered in confusion, 'What was that supposed to mean?' She thought while her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

Sakura swore under her breath when she realised they were going the same way as she was. She waited until the group had moved at least a kilometre ahead of her and dropped to the floor, landing gracefully without a sound. She snaked behind them trying to stay as far away as possible. 'This was meant to be simple but why does fate always have something against me?' She thought miserably.

Sasuke growled in annoyance as he continued with his extremely infuriating team, the only one he could stand was Juugo. Juugo was polite and although he was in the argument he was offering to cook while the other two were arguing that the other one should do it. Sasuke visibly sighed as he picked up the small traces of Sakura's chakra, 'She's following me.' He thought angrily and narrowed his eyes, 'I even gave her a chance to get away.'

Sasuke shook his head as he thought about how unaware and clueless his team was. They didn't even sense her following them. He walked at the back of the group and the rest of the group basically ignored him, besides Karin, who kept attempting to link her arm into his. She stared at Sasuke and blushed as though he had just flirted with her. Sasuke growled loudly and pushed her away. She landed with an "oof!" And an 'oww!" on her ass.

"What was that for?!" she scowled crossing her arms. Sasuke felt like stabbing her through her shoulder again, like he had done two years before. Sasuke instead settled with growling a "stop annoying me Karin, unless you want to die." Sasuke had better things to think about, like the pinkette carefully trailing behind him. 'Suit yourself Sa-ku-ra' he purred menacingly in his head. A smirk graced his gorgeous face as he rested a large calloused hand on his sheathe.

Sakura stared at the scroll in her hand, concerning the influenza before stuffing it harshly into her medicinal satchel. She sighed at her bad luck, she was sure Sasuke knew she was "following" him, even thought the rest of team Hebi was completely oblivious. She stopped for a second and untied her pretty pink locks. Her hair was long now and it flowed in pink waves to her waist. The smell of mixed wild berries emanated from her. She giggled at the bird that tilted its head at her, very confused. She pounced elegantly onto a tree branch and once again dropped to the floor after spotting team Hebi a short distance in front of her. She continued to follow at a controlled pace and gradually slowed down to a creep as she got closer. And her slow soft breathing quickened as she ducked behind a tree.

Sasuke had stopped his team to camp for the night. Sensing Sakura not even ten metres away he decided to scatter his team. "Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, go scout the area over there and find wood for a fire." He commanded, pointing in front of him. With three solemn hai's they quickly set of, once again arguing.

Sasuke turned and in the blink of an eye had Sakura against a tree with his sword pressed against her tender neck. Sakura gasped and disappeared in a flash of white smoke and landed nimbly on a tree a few metres away. A thin red line adorned her neck and she swore as she touched her neck painfully.

Her eyes widened and she swiftly jumped backward as Sasuke landed next to her. Applying chakra to her fist, the ground crumbled on impact and Sakura was temporarily shrouded in the mushroom cloud of dust. The dust as well as shrouding Sakura also prevented her from seeing Sasuke. All Sakura could do was try to sense him but his chakra was too well cloaked.

Before she knew it she was knocked to the floor, Sasuke's sharp blade caressing her neck as he straddled her waist. "Check mate, Sa-ku-ra" He purred in his deep seductive voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Jess here just updating my story which I will hopefully eventually finish. If anyone has any requests for this story I will consider them, unless it involves Karin being with Sasuke because that is just utterly unacceptable! (A/N)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will ;_;**

Sakura looked up at the man on top of her, her eyes full of confusion and a bit of shock. Why hadn't he killed her yet? Sakura lifted her hand to her neck and with a green glow the cut on her neck disappeared. Sasuke tilted head to the side, a smirk covering his face as he once again pressed the blade against her neck. Sakura let out a gasp and with one swift movement of Sasuke's thumb in Sakura's pressure point and she was out.

When Sakura awoke it was dark and there was a bandage wrapped delicately and lightly around her neck. On her shoulder there was a black mark swirled into a beautiful curvaceous shape twirling over her shoulder and around her neck. The mark seemed to be keeping most of her chakra at bay. She growled in annoyance and searched hopelessly for her weapon pouch. Of course it had mysteriously "disappeared" along with her medicinal satchel and back pack. She was fuming now, 'fucking dick took my stuff' she thought angrily.

She stood up and realised she was in a tent. She scrambled to find the zipper along the side and quietly unzipped the tent peeping out into the blazing light. She saw three cheery teammates and Sasuke, stoic as always, sitting around a small fire. The heat fanned her cheeks and gave her goose bumps. A shiver ran down her spine as Sasuke's eyes caught hers. She didn't quite know what to say or do. She could make a run for it, but how far would she get without her chakra? She could fight but she had no chakra and no weapons. So she settled for just standing there until someone else spotted her.

After a minute or two of being stared at by Sasuke, Karin finally followed Sasuke's eyes to Sakura. "Eww, who is she Sasuke-kun," Karin demanded, glaring at Sakura angrily and pouting like a fish. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance at Karin's ", are you cheating on me, Sasuke" attitude.

"This is Sakura, my old teammate," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Sakura, a fitting name for someone with pink hair," Karin said with a lob-sided smile. Her eyebrows were still creased in anger.

"Hello Sakura, I am Juugo" A tall red haired man said smiling.

"This is Karin," he said pointing at the angry red haired woman.

"And this is Suigetsu" He said, finally pointing at a white haired man who gave Sakura a huge toothy shark like grin.

"Um, hello. Can I have my stuff back now? I have an important mission in the sound that needs my urgent medical attention." Sakura said with a low pitched growl. She crossed her arms and glared intently at Sasuke. Her eyes glinted in the firelight with angry dauntlessness.

"No. I have other plans for you Sakura." He said in a deep growl, an evil glint catching his eye. Sakura shivered unwillingly at his tone and glanced away in defiance. Sasuke noticed the shiver that once again brought goose bumps to her elegant skin.

"Get back in the tent." He commanded in a cool tone as he threw her backpack to her. Sakura not knowing what else to do rolled her eyes and climbed back into the tent, zipping it up angrily behind her. Sakura plopped down onto her ass and digging through her backpack pulled a small head torch out of one of the side pockets. She attached it to her forehead and for the next three hours she tried everything she could think of to try and get rid of the chakra seal on her shoulder. 'It seems like only Sasuke can remove it... Well there goes my chances of escaping' she thought bitterly. She calculated the chances of her dying running away and staying here with team Hebi. She decided that she'd have a better chance staying here with them since Konoha was a days, chakra speeded journey away.

She sighed and removed her futon out her backpack, rolling it out onto the floor. She turned off her head torch off and packed it back into her pack. She lay down and closed her eyes and thought about how much of a mess she was in. After fifteen minutes or so she was asleep and soon after Sasuke climbed into the tent, leaving a horrified Karin and two chatting team mates outside by the fire. Even though Sasuke couldn't see where Sakura was he could sense everything around him just as well and he could see in the light. Sasuke climbed onto his own futon positioned about half a metre away from Sakura and slowly drifted into sleep.

He awoke briskly when Sakura pulled him with inhuman strength towards her. Sasuke glared into her eyelids 'sleeping eh?' he thought with a slight upturn of his lips. He almost forgot that she did this in her sleep, it had been so many years since he had slept in the same tent as her. Sakura snuggled into his neck crushing him slightly in her embrace. A slight blush sneaked onto his cheeks, looking somehow foreign on Sasuke's face. 'Okay, time to wake up, Sakura' He thought, rolling his eyes slightly.

The sky outside was a deep blue, tinged orange with the promise of a new day. 'We should be getting up now anyway' he reassured himself before tipping his body and rolling on top of her. Sakura's emerald eyes shot open with new found urgency and in a moment Sasuke was on the floor with Sakura's forearm pressed against his throat. Her eyes raced around the tent, finally landing on the angry teen below her.

"Sasuke-kun, she said sleepily. 'Wait, did I just call him that?' she thought horrified.

"Get off" Sasuke said irritably. And when Sakura realised what was going on she was scrambling off of f him.

"Sorry." She said staring intently at the tent wall, blushing slightly. Sasuke stood up and rolled his futon back up.

"Get ready, we leave in fifteen minutes." He said bluntly.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I tried to update as quickly as possible. Thanks for the reviews, I was going to make Sakura more obedient but I've decided she's actually too bad ass for that (Thanks Amy :3).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Of course I read your review Amy! It's not like I get too many to read :P. I read every review that I'm lucky enough to get. Anyway here's chapter four, it's taken me a while due to a bit of writer's block I've been having. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (A/N)**

Sakura nodded in agreement, and rolled her futon into her backpack, swinging it over her shoulder. Before they left Sasuke took down the tent and buried the remains of the fire. For the next ten minutes they ate in a very awkward silence. Karin sat next to Sasuke and the other two teammates sat next to her. Sakura sat alone uncaring of the current situation.

They left as soon as they had all finished eating. They left going relatively slowly fortunately for Sakura because she didn't have the use of her chakra for added speed. At first she kept up with them fine even though she was at the back of the group. After a few hours her speed slowed and eventually she just sat down and refused to move any move. Everything was draining to her without the use of her chakra to invigorate her.

Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura and after a second or two he walked over to her. Kneeling down to her eye level and stared into her defiant eyes.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke." She said softly, pulling her knees to her chest and nestling her face in her arms. Sasuke's eyes softened slightly and he settled himself next to her.

"Sakura…" he said softly looking down into her glistening eyes. Sasuke's mouth, as though he was going to say something then briskly closed.

Sasuke turned towards her and snaked him arms behind her back and under her knees. As he stood Sakura let out an annoyed grunt.

"Let me go!" She complained wriggling about in his arms and pulling his hair. Sasuke growled in annoyance and pulled her tightly to his chest.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun put her down, we can leave her here, we don't need her!" Karin said with a fan girl squeal following shortly after. A soft blush covered her cheeks as she thought of being alone with Sasuke.

"Would you prefer it if I drag you, Sakura?" he said while glaring daggers at Karin.

"She's of more use to me than you are, Karin. Her healing ability is able to replenish itself and she has large chakra storages." He said harshly.

"Actually I don't know why I let you accompany me in the first place." He bit out.

"Get out of here, I have no use for you anymore, Karin!" Sasuke said his eyes swirling red with pent up anger.

"But… Sasuke-ku-" Karin said before her eyes drooped closed and she slumped to the floor. The red of Sasuke's eyes bled back to black and he looked down into the shocked eyes of Sakura. Juugo and Suigetsu looked at Karin's body on the floor with a horrified expression. And for the next 30 minutes or so of the journey was completed in an awkward silence.

"Um, Sasuke, is she dead?" Sakura asked quietly, her eyes cast downward.

"No, just passed out." Sasuke replied once again looking down at the girl in his arms. A smirk spread across his face at her sigh of relief. Sakura was strange to him, she shouldn't care if someone pining after Sasuke gets killed, right? But she wasn't at all jealous of Karin in the first place, it was too obvious how much Sasuke hated her and was only using her for her healing skills. 'Isn't he also using me for my healing skills, then?' she asked herself an angry pout making its way onto her face.

"What?" Sasuke asked tilting his head at her and raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing..." Sakura replied, looking away. "It's just that, wouldn't it be better to remove the chakra seal and have me run with you rather than carry me?"

"But then you might fight me or run away. No, that wouldn't be a good idea." Sasuke said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How did you even make this seal?" she asked with actual interest, "It's really complicated and I've never seen anything like it." A smirk covered Sasuke's face.

"Never?" He asked, eyes lit with amusement. Sakura's eyebrow rose in confusion then recognition hit her and a blush creeped onto her cheeks.

"You bit me?!" She asked, recalling the time Orochimaru created the seal on Sasuke, six years before. Sakura's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"But aren't these types of seals meant to give someone power, not prevent it?" She asked, folding her arms and looking at the ground moving below her.

"There are two types of seals I was taught to make. A chakra-suppressing seal and a cursed seal." He said with an uncaring nonchalant expression.

"The hand signals are different in each case." He said in response to the confusion on her face.

"Oh, I see. I still don't see why it's necessary if I'm so 'weak'" She said sarcastically, quoting what he said to her so many years ago. Sasuke was just like she remembered him, tainted by darkness and hindered by hate. Sasuke was to her, the ultimate avenger. Once Sasuke had killed his brother, his hatred only increased, not for his brother but for the village elders in Konoha.

Sasuke remained quiet and continued to pounce from tree to tree with Sakura in his arms.

"What do you even want with me, Sasuke?!" Sakura bit out in anger after five minutes of no response. Her teeth were gritted and she gripped tightly to his shirt, looking up at him with angry eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he saw the expression on her face. She had changed so much since he had known her. Six years ago she would've been in heaven being carried off like this. But now he only saw anger, hurt and confusion in her eyes. Sasuke stopped and looked down at her.

"Sakura…" He began not knowing what to say. "I just want…" He couldn't get himself to say it and instead hugged her tighter to his chest and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Sakura's eyes widened in a mixture of confusion and shock. After that he continued to jump from tree to tree in the direction of the village of sound without a word. The girl in his arms snuggled her head against his chest. Maybe there's a chance for them in this strange cruel world…?

**Let's see what happens, eh? Hope you enjoyed the chapter pleaseeee review, it's my only motivation to continue writing. I love you guys and thank you to all of you who have reviewed. 3**


End file.
